Val Shark Army
The Val Shark Army (バルシャーク軍 Vu~Arushāku-Gun?), or the Val Sharks (バルシャークス Vu~Arushāku?), is a mysterious, yet powerful terrorist organization that oppose and attack Wingdom. They are main enemies in the MegaForce Missions and main antagonists in the original story of ''GetAmped 2''. Their motives for targeting Wingdom are unknown and they are pursued by the MegaForce unit. History Members Executives Executives are the elite officers of the Val Shark Army. In missions, they appear as enemies or each as a boss. Being stronger than the troops, all of them have the abilities to block and perform special attacks. Their bounty and rank are determined how dangerous and powerful they are. Each of them is on the Wanted List, which you get from Zen; when you defeat any of them and complete a mission, they will be added to the list. Defeating them will also let you use them as NPCs for practice mode in the Dojo. You must take down and arrest all of them to unlock the final story mission. A-Class/S-Class Dangerous Bob Dangerous Bob (ﾃﾞﾝｼﾞｬﾗｽ・ﾎﾞﾌﾞ) is the leader of the Val Shark Army. He Wants to Conquer Wingdom for mysterious Reasons. He is one of the criminals to defeat and add in the Wanted List. Sorcererer Ponse/Higher Sorcerer Ponse Sorcerer Ponse (魔導師ポンセ) is the second-in command of Val Shark Army. S-Class * Dangerous Ted A-Class * Digital Satan * Dangerous Boboi * Fortress * Gori Mackenizie B-Class * Colonel Murder * Dark Sol-Gel * Ushio * Spin Jack * Masked Man * Riadeco * Maxwell * Zanki * Towa * Dalix * Beth * Sorcerer Iruno * Lieutenant Murder C-Class * Jorondo * Boboi * Donky * Jolly * Roger * Jumbo * Digital Demon * Joyken * None Holler * Howard * Erinea * Ringer * Ringy * Baahn * Justine * Danny John * Maimai * Izo * Dinerindo D-Class * Omusa ** Omusa Red ** Omusa Black ** Omusa Blue ** Omusa Yellow ** Omusa Pink * Gojay * Digital Orge * Dum * William * Manimani * Fever * Big Brother * Corneille * Blade * Akonil * Raitan * Elec * Bazakku * Raina E-Class * Ufori * Ikyu * Gozarofu * Homing * Kenbo * Dimon * Gyaban * Ushimaru * Shuta * Brother * Margaret * Shino * Muhta * Roque F-Class * Dee * Alba Tollson * Gak * Gray Ponte * Ryo * Simon * Guzo * Fulford * Bichiruma * Puririnpa * Papion * Teko * Mollet Troops They can be added as Training NPCs for the Practice mode of the Dojo by defeating them. * Val-Heads * Val-Omegas * Val-Punchers * Val-Jacks * Val-Gorillas * Val-Chiefs Val-Fires/Val-Winds/Val-Thunders/Val-Ices Val-Goldens They are the Val Sharks' special soldiers (Val-Fires, Val-Winds, Val-Thunders, Val-Ices and Val-Goldens), appearing only in special missions.They CAN BE Added as Training NPCs for the Practice mode of the Dojo by defeating them. Others * Kawase Deceased * "Mr. Dickhead" (Manga only) Trivia Gallery Mr_Dickhead.png|"Mr. Dickhead" from the Manga. He was killed by Dangerous Bob for using the accessory "Isa Niflheimr" without his permission and disobeying orders. Category:Enemies Category:Antagonists Category:Organizations